Thanksgiving Together
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Dean and his wife, Mia, were suppose to go to her family's for the holiday but it was canceled. So, they decide to stay home and they both realize a Thanksgiving together is more fun than a family gathering. Just a little Thanksgiving one shot.


Just a little romantic Thanksgiving story for you guys. Hope you like it. Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Mia Ambrose stood at the stove in the kitchen cooking some last minute stuff for Thanksgiving. It was going to be her first with Dean as a married couple. They were originally going to go to her parents for Thanksgiving but her mom caught a nasty flu and she canceled it. Her sister, Adriana, was going to spend Thanksgiving with her husband, Randy's family. It would be the first since their daughter, Sophie, was born.

She opened the oven and checked on the small turkey breast she had cooked. She made all the traditional Thanksgiving food. She made stuffing, gravy, green bean casserole, sweet potato souffle, cranberry sauce, and rolls. She also made pumpkin pie for dessert. She had tried her best to cut down the portions to fit two people but that was easier said than done.

She sat the table with the fine China plates she had received as a wedding present. She put a Thanksgiving themed centerpiece in the center of the table and decorated it with taper candles. She wanted everything perfect. She heard Dean in the living room watching football. She had made him promise not to come into the kitchen while she was cooking everything.

She took the food and set it on the table and poured some wine for them. She gave the table and food a look over and smiled. Everything was perfect. She took off her apron and walked out to the living room.

"Dinner is ready." She said to him.

"Great." He smiled and got up the sofa. He walked by her and kissed her before walking into their dining room. "This is amazing." He said turning to face her. "I mean it. You did a great job."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I tried. I managed to get my mom to email me some of her recipes and then I tried to take them down to just serving two. So I hope it's all good."

"I'm sure it will be." He said as they sat down. She placed some food in each of their plates and after the prayer, they started to eat.

She watched her husband as he ate the dinner she had made. He seemed to like it and it warmed her heart. That had always been her fear when she got engaged. That she wouldn't be a good cook and Dean would hate everything she made. But her sister had been a god send. Adriana gave her cooking lessons for an engagement gift and then at her kitchen shower, she had gotten everything she needed for her kitchen.

"So, is it as good as it looks or are you just humoring me?" She asked him as they ate.

"It's good." He smiled at her. "This is the best Thanksgiving food."

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"You don't have to be insecure about your cooking or everything." He said as they sat there. "Mia, you are the perfect wife. I couldn't ask for a better one. I love you."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too."

They finished up dinner and dessert and then headed into the living room. She smiled as she snuggled up to his chest as they watched "Gone with the Wind". She smiled because she knew he hated it but he knew it was her favorite movie. She couldn't deny that she liked it just being the two of them.

"I'll be right back." She kissed him and headed into the bedroom. She had something else planned for that night. She changed into a black baby doll nightie and walked back into the room. She walked over to him and stood there in front of him.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap to where she was straddling him. She kissed him passionately as she did. He kissed her neck as he slid down the straps of her nightie. He kissed her shoulders and slid the straps down further revealing her breasts. He took one into his mouth as his hand massaged the other one. She moaned as he did. He always knew exactly what to do to turn her on.

He stood up with her in his arms and took her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and pulled away long enough to get undressed. He joined her back on the bed once he had. He kissed her lips again and slowly made his way down her body kissing every inch of her. He removed the nightie and the black panties that went with it.

She moaned as she felt his mouth on her most intimate place and she soon found herself close to the edge. He pulled away and smiled.

"You're mean." She said to him.

"Oh relax, baby. We are far from done." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her. He slid inside her as he did. He slowly started thrusting in and out of her as they made love passionately. He kissed her passionately as they came together. He stayed that way for a few minutes before he pulled out and laid beside her. She moved to rest her head on his chest. "We definitely have to spend more holidays at home alone."

She laughed and kissed him. "Oh I agree with that." She said with a smile. She was glad now that her mom canceled. She couldn't think of a better way to spend Thanksgiving than in bed with her handsome, hot husband.

Please Review!


End file.
